Coming Out
by Angst lover
Summary: Was written for National Coming Out Day two days ago. ApolloxPhoenix Because why not. Oh hey look I'm not dead cool! one-shot


(A/N:) WHAT. I'M NOT DEAD? This story is to prove that. A lotta shit's happened, but I miss writing so I hope I can do a good job getting back into the swing of things! Oh and updating. That would be good...? Yes.  
>I wrote this and was gonna post it for National Coming Out Day two days ago, but I didn't finish. OH WELL ENJOY ANYWAY.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNINGS: EDITING WHAT'S THAT. I read through this like twice so. Grammar! Fast paced romance! Boy love! ApolloxPhoenix!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Today is….what?"<p>

"Happy National Coming Out Day!" Trucy yelled out as she twirled around and danced through the living room of the apartment slash agency.

"They have a day for this…?" Apollo wondered out loud as he tapped his chin in thought. He never really thought they would devote an entire day to _this _topic. Of course it made sense though. Despite how accepting society today was, there was still a lot of hate. It would be nice for someone to know that there are hundreds or thousands of other people coming out just as they are.

"Of course Polly!" Trucy giggled as she produced a pair of rainbow socks from her hat. Apollo watched in slight wonder as she continued to produce accessory and article of clothing, all in rainbow, out of her hat.

"You're going to be a walking light spectrum huh." He pointed out as she started to put on the socks she pulled out earlier, followed by rainbow gloves. She gave a slight pout before her eyes lit up and she fished around in her hat a bit more.

"Aha!"

She walked over to Apollo, who was sitting as his desk, and gave him a smile. He looked at her as she whipped something outta her hat and held it out towards him.

"Here Polly!"

In her hand was a tie. A _rainbow _tie. There was a pause as neither moved.

"Trucy…"

Apollo looked at the tie. It really _was _a nice tie, no doubt she pulled it from a nice shop, but he couldn't possibly wear it.

"I can't-"

"But of course you can!" She smiled as she placed her hat back on her head and grabbed for his tie, loosening it a bit. He slapped her hand away and leaned away from her.

"I like my tie-"

"You can go back to wearing your tie tomorrow! It's only one day Polly _One day!_" She stressed as she grabbed for his tie again only for him to pull away, causing the tie to tighten and making Apollo choke slightly.

"It might bring you good luck!"

"Trucy, _calm down!_I'm not even coming out so I shouldn't wear rainbow-"

"Oh please Polly! I've seen how you look at Daddy!"

That caused Apollo to freeze, allowing Trucy to undo his tie and slide it off.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" His voiced cracked, betraying him, as he slapped Trucy's hands away yet again. _'What is she talking about?' _

"Psshhh, please." She giggled as she handed him the tie and started to walk back to her room. "I think you know silly!"She winked before disappearing down the little hall that held her room. Apollo sat there now, rainbow tie in hand and a slight dazed look, before shaking his head and giving a slight annoyed sigh.

He looked down at the tie and rubbed it, feeling the smooth material, before sighing again in defeat. Placing it around his neck, he went on autopilot and tied it like he would tie his normal tie every morning. Despite it still being a tie it felt _different_. Apollo got up and quickly ran into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. It…didn't exactly go with the rest of him. It added more eye bleedingly bright color to his outfit, causing him to cringe a bit. _'But if it's what Trucy wants…and it's just for a day…Wait, what did she mean by how I look at Mr. Wright?' _

Apollo found himself in the kitchen grabbing a drink and getting lost in his thoughts. Apollo knew that he _wasn't_ the _straightest_ guy in the group, but he had never considered himself _full out_gay. There had been crushes on guys and gals and those in between.

_'I don't have to label myself, it's ok. I'm just _me._' _He reminded himself as he suddenly felt some need to find a name for whatever he was. _'B-but Mr. Wright…' _

Sure, the older man had wits and the courage Apollo wished he had. And he had experience, and smooth moves, and the air and way of talking that made everyone pay attention. And despite his age, he had looks. His eyes were a sort of gray-blue that you could get caught looking at and wondering what color they _really _were, and he did have a body. Once he came out of the shower with just a towel and-

Apollo stopped dead in his tracks there, not daring to think any more. So_ maybe _he held more affection for the older man than he thought. Whatever. Trucy just teased him about it, not like she really knew.

Apollo felt something next to him shift and glanced over. He noticed black pants and a gray sweatshirt, followed by a bright blue beanie and those eyes.

"Hi." Phoenix said rather lamely. Apollo waited a moment, in case the other wanted to say anything else. Nothing.

"…hi?" He replied back just as lamely. Phoenix gave a small smirk and just stood there. "…what do you need?" Apollo asked a bit more bluntly than he wanted.

"I've been here for a while. I stopped trying to get your attention after the first 5 minutes."

"O-oh…I'm sorry sir." Apollo jumped a little at knowing he had been zoning out so long and intensely that he couldn't even notice the other man there.

"S'ok. So what're ya thinking about so hard?" Phoenix gave a playful smirk at the blush that now made its way onto Apollo's cheeks.

"N-nothing." Apollo turned back to the work on his desk, organizing a pile of papers and grabbing a pen before scribbling some nonsense on something. A minute passed before Phoenix bent down and placed a hand on whatever Apollo was working on and trying to look into his eyes.

"C'mon Polly. You can tell _me_, can't you?" He asked innocently, although the look in his eyes told otherwise. Apollo growled a bit and tried shooing the older man off his papers.

"I've got wor-…" The reason trailed off as Phoenix reached forward and gently caressed his tie. He grabbed it, and pulled it out of Apollo's vest, and let it run through his hand. It landed back onto Apollo's chest with a slight thump. Phoenix reached back and grabbed the tie again, this time tugging on it and bringing the younger forward. Apollo couldn't seem to think let alone speak as he was drawn closer towards Phoenix. He noted that Phoenix shifted and was now practically kneeling, yet still only barely below eye level. The tie went limp and Apollo stopped, closer to Phoenix than he normally ever would be, close enough to get a faint smell of the cologne he was wearing. His tie was still being gripped, but not pulled. Phoenix then motioned towards his hat at the spot his button normally would be.

In place of his normal button was one that was an even brighter rainbow than Apollo's. Apollo took a moment to take this in before glancing down at curious eyes looking back at him. "…she got you too huh?"

Phoenix actually let out a laugh at that, causing Apollo to feel fuzzy and warm on the inside. If he had been standing up he sure his knees would be shaking because he had been able to make Phoenix laugh, _him!_

"That she did." He reached up and ran his fingers over his new accessory. "But it's only for the day. And she asked me."

Apollo nodded and looked down at his tie. "…all the color is kinda nice…" He mumbled to himself.

"So…care to 'come out' with me?"

Apollo jumped at the sudden suggestion and looked up wide eyed at a completely serious faced Phoenix.

"Wh-what do you m-mean? I-I'm n-not…I-I think…W-well….A-are you?" Apollo stuttered and asked, reaching up and fidgeting with part of his tie that wasn't in Phoenix's grasp. Silence followed Apollo's question, and they both didn't make a move to say anything. Apollo kept his eyes on the ground until a tug on his neck, followed by a harsher tug, caused him to look up and right into those eyes he was suddenly so fond of.

Apollo felt the others warm breath on his lips, causing his own breath to get caught in his throat. He could now clearly tell what cologne the other was wearing making his head a bit dizzy. Gulping louder than he thought, he kept his gaze towards Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright…" Apollo whispered out, feeling as though talking normally was too loud and not acceptable. "…W-What- are you d-doing…?"

Phoenix just continued to stare straight into Apollo's eyes with such intensity that Apollo felt himself blush more.

"I meant," Phoenix began, a smirk beginning to play at the corners of his lips and spill over into his eyes, "come out to the show Trucy is putting on tonight. It's a special one just for today. Where's your mind, hmmm?" He spoke the last part in more of a hushed whisper as he slowly started to get up. He purposefully, Apollo could tell, moved extra close as he got up and Apollo could have sworn he felt their lips brush.

"So. You'll be going to the show tonight then? She reserved a table for me n' you to come out to see her."

Phoenix stood over Apollo now. Apollo was just sitting and staring at the stop Phoenix was just in. He soon felt an embarrassed anger rise in him and he sat there almost seething. _'Why does he always tease me?' _Apollo always asked this to himself. Yet, today was especially cruel. He was bringing up all these feelings that really _shouldn't _be there. Encouraging them _wasn't _the right thing to do!

"Fine. It's a _date_." Apollo growled out as he leaned over and grabbed his briefcase before dumping some files into it. "What time is her show? Well, normally it's at 6. Pick me up an hour before hand." Apollo didn't give Phoenix time to respond before he brushed past him and grabbed his coat. "Or, I'll meet you there. That might be easier, hmmm? Don't be late. Dress nice. Shave?" Apollo made sure every word was dripping with sarcasm, but when he looked back he noticed Phoenix was looking a bit surprised at the sudden change in Apollo's mood.

Apollo opened the door in a bit of a fuss and could hear some shuffling behind him.

"Sounds perfect. See you then my dear."

Apollo only rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh as he closed the door and started down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Apollo showed up to the Wonder Bar twenty minutes early. He was dressed rather casually: a black long sleeved shirt, dark red jeans, a pair of comfortable shoes, and of course the rainbow tie Trucy made him wear earlier. His hair had a bit less gel in it which only made him look younger. When people pointed out his looks and age he couldn't help but get annoyed. <em>'I'm 24 damnit! I shouldn't have to deal with 'so where do you want to go to college?' or '<em>You're _an attorney? Sure.' Sure it may help when I'm older but…not for now.' _

Apollo kept musing as he found the usual table. He noticed another person sitting at it and was about to ask them who they were when they turned around.

"…M-Mr. Wright?" Apollo got out after a moment of staring at this man. Phoenix turned around and gave a small smile before standing up and pulling out the chair next to him.

"She won't be on for while still. She's gotten so big they have an opening act for her now." Apollo noted the pride in his voice, but he still couldn't help but stare. He wandered closer towards the open seat and stood before it.

"Y-you shaved!"

Phoenix was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and black pants, followed by a pair of dress shoes. He had on his locket with a picture of Trucy in it, followed by his signature beanie and the rainbow button. His face was clean shaven, taking years off his complexion. Apollo just stared for a moment before Phoenix gestured towards the chair.

"So," Phoenix started as the both took a seat and adjusted. They were sitting on the same side of the table facing the stage. A small candle was in the middle of the table along with some condiments. The Wonder Bar had grown a bit in the past two years, much thanks to Trucy, and could now hold a decent amount of people and they actually served food. Apollo slightly gulped. He hadn't really expected an actual _date_, not that he really minded…

"This is…unexpected." Apollo stated honestly as Phoenix gave a slight chuckle.

"I hate to disappoint."

"But…"

Apollo looked over without finishing his sentence, unsure how to phrase what exactly he was thinking or feeling. The atmospheric lighting wasn't helping his situation, as it just made Phoenix look even younger and gave him this sort of…glowing affect.

A hand was placed on Apollo's knee as Phoenix leaned forward.

"Happy?"

The whisper into Apollo's ear made him shiver in a way he hadn't intended as he felt the hand on his knee tighten in grip. Phoenix must have noticed it too.

"I…I'm bit surprised."

"I'm hoping for more than a bit surprised. I don't just shave for anyone kid."

Apollo gave a chuckle and turned to get a better look at Phoenix. It took him back to realize just _how _close they were. Not that he tried moving away. It actually felt like he was getting closer…

"I'm surprised you actually decided to dress nice, let alone shave. That's just…wow." Apollo noted as he felt Phoenix lean a bit more onto his leg. He felt his eyes getting heavy as he felt the others breath on his lips.

"I know I'm pretty amazing to you already," Apollo let out a slight snort causing Phoenix to smile, "so I thought I'd just sweeten the deal."

"Oh?" Apollo's voice was now not even above a whisper as he pushed forward a bit more and lightly brushed his lips against the others.

"Yeah." Phoenix stopped moving stayed there, lips just barely touching. "So."

"…So." Apollo shifted unsure of himself. "…are you gonna make me beg?" He mused aloud. He could feel Phoenix's lips turn into a smile.

"Maybe. It's rather tempting."

Right now Apollo didn't care who saw them or what anyone said; he closed the gap and enjoyed the surprised murmur that came from the other. It was a gentle kiss, both behind it still rather questioning what exactly they were doing. A hand made its way to the back of Apollo's neck, dragging him deeper into the kiss.

It had been a long time since Apollo had kissed anyone and it seemed that way for Phoenix too. Time passed by at an unknown pace as they continued on. A hand clutched to the front of Phoenix's shirt and tried dragging him closer. Which was difficult in their position.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! And all those in between!"

A booming voice caused the two to jump up and break away. The voice came from the speaker on stage trying to get everyone to calm down so the performance could begin. Phoenix looked away and gave a slight cough, the hand at the back of Apollo's neck sliding to go around the smallers shoulders, and looked up on stage.

"It's the opening act, then Truce."

"Y-yeah."

Apollo replied absently, the arm slung over his shoulders long enough that Phoenix had his hand placed on the same shoulder he was closest too. He was running a finger along Apollo's neck and jawline. It was hard to pay attention to anything with Phoenix touching him he realized as he tried to focus in on what the speaker was saying (_'He's talking about Trucy, pay attention!'_) but it was useless when all his brain could interpret were his over sensitive nerves.

The pre-show was a drag queen.

"Fabulous…" Apollo mumbled out as the tall and female figured person on stage gave way to singing and dancing and jokes. Phoenix grinned at some of the stories and pulled Apollo close. The attorney leaned against the elder, enjoying the contact of another human for once.

"And now, the one and only, Trucy!"

Apollo cheered as he and Phoenix clapped loudly along with everyone else.

"She really is popular." Apollo said slightly amazed as everyone in the room was captured by this teenage girl as soon as she popped out on stage. The pride Phoenix felt was even more obvious as Trucy went through her routine without a flaw. She did tricks, jokes, illusions, and even told a story or two. There was a lot more rainbow in her act. Along with a lot more innuendo…

A blush made its way onto his cheeks as she looked over and saw the two, cuddled up, and clapped a few times in excitement.

"So…it seems we have quite the colorful crowd tonight!" She grinned out towards the diverse crowd as they all clapped and cheered some more. "Welll, today is a special day! Congrats everyone! You're all perfect the way you are." Everyone gave an 'awwwwww' and clapped for her little speech. "You know who else is perfect, especially for each other? My daddy and his new boyfriend!" She made a large gesture towards the table Phoenix and Apollo occupied. Apollo suddenly jumped and tried to scramble away from Phoenix only to be caught in his embrace.

"Trucy!" Apollo yelled out causing everyone to laugh, including Phoenix. She clapped and soon everyone joined in.

"Thank you everyone! You've been great! I'll be here…well, until they fire me!" She giggled at her own joke and happily skipped off to go backstage. The applaud died down as everyone started to gather their things and leave. Apollo shifted and started to push the arm that was on him off.

"C'mon. I normally meet up with Trucy in the alley right near backstage. Easier than wandering through the crowd." Phoenix only nodded and got up and both stretched. The bustle caused by everyone leaving left them stuck in the traffic of people. Apollo was getting frustrated. "They should make another exit. What if there was ever a fire or something?" He went off for a minute about the dangers until he heard a chuckle and felt a hand slide around his waist.

"I never thought you were this impatient. First earlier you kissed me, and now…" Apollo felt himself blush and his shoulders droop a bit with embarrassment. The grip around his waist tightened as Phoenix started to push through the mass of people.

"When we find her, let's all go out to eat."

A nod of agreement came from Apollo before they managed to break out and onto the street. Apollo pointed towards the alley and they shuffled over with the younger leading the way. He was a few steps ahead when he felt a hand grab his own. Fingers intertwined as he was pushed lightly against the side of the building. An objection was forming in his throat when a set of warm lips pressed against his own. It was more passionate and forceful than before, causing his knees to shake.

"You should stay over after we eat out tonight." Phoenix pulled away enough to state, looking into honey brown eyes. A confused look was shot back his way.

"I-I don't think that's a g-good idea…F-first date rules and all that." Apollo managed to murmur out before Phoenix kissed him again.

"Oh? Where is your mind, hmm? I was just thinking that the couch looks so empty without you." He smirked before grabbing at Apollo's tie and letting it slide through his fingers as he left to start to wander down the rest of the alley way, leaving a embarrassed and slightly frustrated Apollo.

"_Why_ me? Why _him_? _Why today_?" Apollo asked himself as followed down to catch up. By the time he got there, he noticed the way the two of his make shift family were smiling and waiting for him. Trucy jumped up and down, barely containing her happiness; before she slid her arm through Apollo's and started to walk toward their favorite restaurant. Phoenix caught Apollo's free hand in his own and allowed Trucy to lead the way.

Trucy went on babbling about her show and the like until she suddenly turned to both guys.

"See Polly! That rainbow tie brought you some luck."

"Ahhh, nggghh-! I-I don't think-" Apollo was caught off guard, a few odd noises escaping his mouth, before he calmed down enough to just let out a sigh.

"Same to you Daddy!"

"You got it Truce." Phoenix smiled at his daughter who only smiled back.

"I approve of him!"

"Oh, you do? Good." Phoenix and Trucy went on like this, talking about Apollo while he was just standing in the middle of their conversation. Literally. _'W-we haven't even agreed on anything…' _the young lawyer thought helplessly as he was dragged down the street. The grip on his hand tightened as Trucy exclaimed how hungry she was and sped up, causing Apollo to stumble and almost fall. Phoenix dragged him up a bit and back on his feet, giving him a warm smile that made Apollo feel like he ate some butterflies, before they took off again.

_'Well…I'm sure whatever we are, we'll be alright.' _

* * *

><p><em>Fin~<em>

(A/N:) I need a thesaurus. And a new writing style. Sorry things were so repetative and just FAST AND BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
>Concrit welcome, thanks for reading~<p> 


End file.
